


百年树木

by Glasshouse26



Category: 65 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasshouse26/pseuds/Glasshouse26
Summary: “他太年轻了，不明白该如何爱他。”





	百年树木

“我想吃个冰淇凌。”吴磊突然说。

这时候他们正在宜家给吴磊挑新的床垫。小少爷一如既往挑剔的很，这个嫌硬那个嫌软，一个多小时过去两人一无所获。期间刘昊然的手机响了好几次，他都拿起来看一眼就摁掉了，脸上还是没什么表情，眉心却越皱越紧。眼看着他马上要说“我还有事，要么你自己逛吧”，吴磊突然提出要求：“我想吃个冰淇凌。”  
刘昊然显然已经习惯了他的心血来潮，自然也知道吴磊要是不吃到就不会罢休。他只是皱了皱眉说了句“这么冷的天”，就顺从地去排队了。

刘昊然今天穿了件长到腿肚子的黑色羽绒服，戴着黑框眼镜，羽绒外套的领口还伸出里面卫衣的灰色帽子，头发有点长了也一直没去理，胡乱地扎了个小揪。吴磊靠在宜家快餐店门口的立柱上，眼睛上下打量着人群里的刘昊然，觉得他今天整个人看起来有点挫，还有点土，倒是和小时候的他有一瞬间的重叠。  
小时候的刘昊然还叫刘源，他们第一次见面的时候，小刘源留着傻兮兮的锅盖刘海，圆头圆脑，穿着件半旧的红色小背心，有点紧张地从他妈妈的背后探出个头来，有点土，有点挫，胳膊像年画里抱着鲤鱼的娃娃。八岁的半大孩子正是狗都嫌的年龄，已经不适合被夸奖可爱，勉强可以称得上憨厚。他妈妈用力一拽他的手，把他整个提溜到人前来，先指指吴磊的父亲，说“叫吴叔叔好”，又指指旁边的吴磊，“叫弟弟”。  
那时候吴磊虽然年纪还小，但也已经对莫名其妙入驻自己家庭，要和自己分摊那份本就稀薄的父爱的人有种与生俱来的戒备和敌意。许多年下来，他从来没叫过刘昊然的母亲妈妈，小时候不愿意叫，长大了也就只是客气地称呼一声刘阿姨。刘昊然却在住进吴家不久之后就从善如流地改了口，一口一个爸爸叫得比吴磊还溜，这也成为除了他土气的打扮、怪里怪气的口音和缺心眼一般的傻笑之外，又一个让他讨厌这个便宜哥哥的理由。

刘昊然母亲和他父亲是初中同学，各自离婚后又在同学聚会上遇见。中年重组的婚姻大多是潦草的，所谓的婚宴也就是两家人聚在一起吃了个饭。客人给一对新人包红包，大人客气推辞了，就把红包塞给小孩子，吴磊和刘昊然，一人一个。吴磊是早就习惯了他父亲的亲戚们的出手阔绰的，刘昊然却被那红包的厚度惊呆了，起先死活推拒着不肯收，后来吴磊父亲都在旁边笑着劝，“给你就拿着吧，你看磊磊都拿着了”，倒显得吴磊才是不懂事的那一个。再三劝了，刘昊然才红着脸收了，抬头冲着那给红包的大人奶声奶气地说谢，谢谢叔叔，一咧嘴笑得牙不见眼。大家就都夸这孩子笑眯眯的，是福相。  
可不是有福气吗。吴磊在旁边冷眼看着，耳边又回响起自己母亲阴阳怪气的腔调，没福气能从那穷乡僻壤嫁到你们吴家来吗。

他讨厌刘昊然，刘昊然却很喜欢他这个从天而降的弟弟。任凭吴磊怎么欺负他捉弄他，他从来不生气，他自己可能都不知道吴磊每次看见他那一脸憨厚的傻笑就愈发的怒从心头起恶向胆边生。吴磊的父亲为了他欺负刘昊然的事情，许多次皮带都扬起来了，刘昊然的母亲就赶紧冲上来拦，甚至刘昊然自己也拦，大义凛然地张开手臂护在吴磊身前，他小时候讲话还有点结巴，磕磕巴巴地仰头对着吴成江说“不，不关弟弟的事，是，我自己不，不小心”吴成江哭笑不得，也不好再发火，就把皮带一放，对着吴磊吼：“还不快谢谢哥哥！”吴磊气得咬牙切齿，梗着脖子做出一脸刘胡兰相，怎么还可能谢谢他。眼看吴成江又要发作，刘昊然母亲赶忙来打圆场道，小源比磊磊大两岁呢，让着磊磊是应该的。他们母子都拿刘昊然虚长的那两岁来安慰他们自己。

小学作文题目，写“我最喜欢的一位家庭成员”，刘昊然写的是“我的弟弟”。铅笔字一笔一划，力透纸背，“我的弟弟的脸niē起来软软的，就像包饺子的面团一样又白又yuán，上面qiàn着两只水汪汪的大眼睛，弟弟的眼睛比班上的女孩子还要漂亮，jié毛又浓又密，像两把小扇子。虽然弟弟总是凶巴巴的，但我还是很喜欢弟弟，我知道弟弟也很喜欢我。”作文贴在四年级的习作展览上，被吴磊的狐朋狗友们撕下来在教室里大声朗读，二年级的孩子有的字还认不全，读得磕磕绊绊，但已经无师自通地知道在读到某些词语，比如“女孩子”“漂亮”“喜欢”时加重语气。还有人问能不能捏捏吴磊的脸，看看是不是真的和面团一样软。教室里笑成一片，吴磊坐在笑声的中央面红耳赤，跳起来把那张作文纸一把抢过来，揉成一团丢进了垃圾桶里。  
他在操场上找到正在上体育课的刘昊然，刘昊然抬头看到他，脸上还没来得及露出惊喜的笑容，就被他用力一推，跌坐在跳远的沙坑里。吴磊推完那一把，一言不发转身就走，没有理会还坐在沙坑里的刘昊然满脸的困惑和伤心。  
那天回家的时候，刘昊然的手肘和膝盖都跌破了，他本来就白，伤口血呼啦擦的，看着很是瘆人。他妈一边给他擦药一边数落他，他忍疼忍得眼里都泛泪光了，还坚持声称是自己跳远的时候不小心摔倒了。那晚家长们带他们俩去一个饭局，刘昊然一整晚都蔫蔫的，也不像平时那样缠着吴磊没完没了说个不停。就连饭局上大人们谈话，他们俩跑出去看饭店大堂水箱里的热带鱼的时候，他也一反常态，看起来兴致缺缺，搭眉耸眼得像只被主人踢了一脚的小狗。吴磊看着他被药水涂的红彤彤的手肘和膝盖，莫名其妙有点愧疚，故意没话找话地同他搭话说，“喂，你看这个水母，像不像喜之郎果冻？”  
吴磊很少主动跟他说话。刘昊然愣了一下，便立刻忘了白天的不愉快，咧嘴笑出两颗小尖牙，用力点头的样子一如既往傻得要命：“弟，弟弟说像就像！”

他已经不记得有多久没见刘昊然露出这样的表情了。其实他对别人，这里的别人指除了吴磊以外的所有人，还是会露出这种笑容的，他在他们依然是曾经饱受吴磊嫌弃的那副温和良善的老好人模样。他也亲眼见过刘昊然上一秒还对着他那个师弟笑得一脸春风化雨，下一秒看见他，脸色就立刻晴转多云。阳春三月，万物结冰。  
刘昊然一手举着华夫蛋筒，另一只手捏着一枚小圆币从人群里钻出来了。他俩站在自助冰淇凌机前，吴磊对着巧克力和草莓犹豫不决了半天，直到刘昊然的眉头又皱了起来，他才赶紧闭上眼睛随便选了一个。  
巧克力味的。吴磊有点失落，他在看见冰淇凌上的巧克力糖浆那一刻发现自己其实更想要草莓的。他总是在事情已经既成事实以后发现自己更想选的其实是那另外一个。  
吴磊闷闷不乐地咬了一口他的甜筒。他嘴唇沾着奶油的样子看着像个还没成年的小孩儿，刘海乖乖地趴在额前，样子看起来纯良可爱得要命。刘昊然看着他，鬼使神差地伸手摸了摸他的头发，又在吴磊有点诧异地抬头的一瞬间触电一样地把手缩了回去。  
“你头发上沾东西了。”  
“欸，是吗，”吴磊伸手在头上用力呼噜了两把，仿佛很珍惜刘昊然主动开口的机会，抬眼看他的眼神里藏着一丝很难察觉的讨好，“现在呢？”  
“……已经没了。”刘昊然转开目光。  
他把咬了一口的巧克力甜筒塞给刘昊然，自己又排队去买了个草莓味儿的。他举着新的华夫蛋筒兴高采烈地走回来的时候，远远地看见刘昊然表情很挣扎似的，但最终还是把那个已经开始往下滴落奶油的巧克力甜筒扔进了垃圾桶。  
新买的草莓味的甜筒味道也还是不尽人意，吴磊想也许刘昊然说得对，这么冷的天，实在是不适合吃冰淇凌的。

他最后也没能选到满意的床垫。刘昊然晚上还有学生部门的会要开，不愿意再陪着他浪费时间。他们打车走的，出租车先把吴磊送回新租的公寓，再送刘昊然回学校。出租车上也是刘昊然坐在副驾驶，吴磊一个人坐后座。  
他临下车的时候，不死心地又问了一遍：“你真的不搬过来和我一起住吗？”  
刘昊然顿了顿，才说：“我在宿舍住了三年了，住得挺好的。”  
吴磊第一反应就是刘昊然在讽刺他大一一开学就闹着要自己出来租房子住是少爷脾性，像他一直以来那样，过分的任性和娇气。又或者刘昊然其实没有那个意思，只是他习惯了把刘昊然的每个行为每一句话都往最阴暗的层面揣测。  
就像刚刚，也许刘昊然真的只是不想吃冰淇凌而已，也许他觉得太冰了，也许他正在拉肚子，也许他也不喜欢巧克力，也许就像他自己说的，这么冷的天，不是吃冰淇凌的时候，自己吃到后来不也被冻得心慌肝颤吗……他在脑子里找了一百个刘昊然不吃冰淇淋的理由，目送出租车远去，才慢慢转身上了楼。

吴磊的大一生活忙碌又充实。他一进校就被学长学姐们半强迫半忽悠地拉着参加了各个社团和部门，每天都在学校忙得四脚朝天。他租的公寓离刘昊然的学校很近，离他自己的却很远，每天下了课还要倒二十分钟的晚班地铁才能到家，他每天到家都身心俱疲，累得恨不得连澡都不洗倒头就睡，终于认识到了住在学生公寓的好处。刘昊然总是他们两个人里更正确的那一个。  
他没有再联系刘昊然，刘昊然自然也不可能主动来联系他，只在临近国庆假期的时候发了个微信过来，问他放假回不回家。十几年兄弟做下来他们已经知根知底，所以吴磊知道刘昊然不是真的要来关心他，更不是意图邀请他一起回家，反而是为了在家里也能够避开他。当年刘昊然填高考志愿的时候迫不及待地填上了离家万里的城市，大概也没想到两年后吴磊竟然也会考过来。他想到今年刘昊然暑假回家，听闻吴磊的高考志愿时脸上的表情，精彩得令他至今回味起来还是想要笑出声来，尽管并不是那种愉悦的笑声。  
再想到刘昊然是国庆假期结束后不久，他和朋友在刘昊然学校附近的餐厅吃晚饭的时候。点菜的时候看到菜单上的河南烩面，他想起他之所以知道这家餐厅，还是因为他上高三，还住在家里的时候，偷听刘昊然和他妈打电话的时候听到他提到学校附近有家餐厅的烩面很好吃，就跟小时候在家里吃的一样。结账的时候他看了看时间还早，就跟服务员说再来一份烩面，打包带走。  
他对面的朋友已经撑得快站不起来了，听到这话惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛：“我操你还没吃饱啊？”  
“不是，”吴磊给服务员递过来的装着打包盒的塑料袋打了个结，低头看了眼手机屏幕上的时间，“我给我哥打包的，他Z大的，学校就在隔壁。”  
朋友了然地点点头，发出独生子女的艳羡的声音：“哇，那你跟你哥关系一定很好吧。”  
“一点也不好。”吴磊笑了笑，脸上看不出什么情绪，语气却并不是开玩笑的意思，“他都快恨死我了吧。”

宿舍里只有刘昊然的一个室友盘着腿在吸溜泡面，他说戏剧社今晚在学校礼堂有个演出，刘昊然是主演之一，这会儿演出应该已经开始了。吴磊随口问了句礼堂在哪，那位室友竟然热心地提出要给他带路，“嗨，反正我闲着也是闲着，”他大手一挥，把连汤都喝空了的泡面碗往垃圾桶里一丢，把搭在椅背上的棉袄拿了起来，“正好刘昊然还威胁我们宿舍的人都去给他加油呢，你看这不其他人都已经去了。”  
刘昊然的室友叫殷浩，是个热情又健谈的人，从小到大刘昊然身边最多的就是这样的人，鬼知道为什么。殷浩絮絮叨叨说了一路，从自己的出生籍贯说到他们专业课有个台湾教授多么龟毛，临到大礼堂前才像如梦初醒般地问他：“对了，你是昊然的朋友吗？以前怎么没见过你呀？”  
吴磊说，“我是他弟弟。”  
“昊然还有弟弟啊？没听他提起过啊！我一直以为他独生子女呢！”殷浩一脸震惊。  
吴磊没有接话。从前刘昊然可不是这样，以前他巴不得全校都知道吴磊是他弟弟，那时候他听不得别人说吴磊一句不好，谁都知道刘昊然是个疯狂弟控。即使在他们年纪都稍微长大一些以后，他显得有所收敛，但依然护短护得一塌糊涂。吴磊最终笑了笑，权当是对殷浩和他心中那段陈年往事的回应。今时毕竟不同往日，他告诉自己。  
礼堂里座无虚席，他们只好就站在最后一排的角落里伸长脖子对着舞台张望。殷浩啧啧地摇头叹息了两声，伸手撞撞吴磊的手肘，压低声音道：“你看，这儿的女的，全是为了看你哥来的，啧啧。”  
吴磊愣了愣，“……我都不知道他这么受欢迎。”  
“不会吧，”殷浩一脸不相信，“难道他以前没谈过恋爱吗？不可能啊，他这个条件，怎么可能没有女生追他？”  
刘昊然当然受欢迎——他高中的时候就已经很瞩目，男大十八变，早就不是小时候那个又土又挫的样子了。总有女生偷偷地往他们家的信箱里塞匿名情书，刘昊然妈妈每周清理信箱的时候里面都掉出来一堆粉红色带香味的信，一半写着刘昊然收一半写着吴磊亲启。  
吴磊半真半假地笑着说：“我们高中教导主任抓得严，早恋被抓到要记过开除的。”

这个已经演到尾声的剧本是东野圭吾的《解忧杂货店》。  
“人与人之间情断义绝，并不需要什么具体的理由。就算表面有，也很可能只是心已经离开的结果，事后才编造出的借口而已。”  
舞台上灯光暗下来，舞台正中正在念最后的旁白的人是他的哥哥。  
演员们一起在舞台上向着观众席鞠躬谢幕的时候，吴磊轻轻碰了碰身边正随着人群一起鼓掌的殷浩，“我要走了，麻烦你一会儿帮我把这个拿给刘昊然吧。”  
“啊？”殷浩呆呆地看着吴磊塞到他手上的外卖盒，“你不亲自给他吗？”  
“不了，我还有别的事。”吴磊已经往礼堂的出口走了两步，忽然又停下来，回头朝他挥了挥手，“不过可能已经凉了，你告诉他，不想吃的话就丢掉吧。”

刘昊然的九岁生日，是他第一个拥有生日蛋糕的生日。以前还在老家的时候，他妈妈又要看店又要照顾他，生日都是吃一碗长寿面就算过了，顶多再加个荷包蛋。这一年却不一样。吴成江按照每年吴磊过生日的惯例，一家人一起去了市中心的西餐厅，还给他订了很大的一座生日蛋糕。四个人吃这么大一个蛋糕显然是有些奢侈浪费了，吴成江笑着拍拍他的头，说没事，吃不完的打包带回学校请你的小同学一起吃。  
刘昊然吹蜡烛的时候吴成江和刘韶仪一左一右地把他夹在中间，烛光照在他们三个的脸上，像再温馨不过的一家三口。自作文事件以后他和刘昊然的关系有所缓和，吴磊不再热衷于挑衅滋事之后，两人在他稍微友善了一些的态度和刘昊然一如既往的一腔热忱下还算和平共处，甚至有时候放学还会一起玩游戏机。此时此刻吴磊奇迹般地并没对这一幕感到愤怒，只是微微有点心酸，尽管以当时的他的年纪还意识不到那种情绪叫做心酸。  
切完蛋糕，刘昊然把最大的第一块端到吴磊面前，一如既往地傻乐着说：“弟弟吃！”  
吴磊别别扭扭地从身后拿出一个笔记本，彩色硬壳的，封面上印着好几个奥特曼。他语速很快地说了一句“生日快乐”，把本子强行塞进刘昊然手里，接过他的蛋糕坐下就开始埋头狂吃。刘昊然显然没有想到吴磊居然会给他准备生日礼物，受宠若惊和欣喜若狂在他脸上交替着出现了一遍，翻开看见笔记本的扉页还拿印章盖了一朵小红花，龙飞凤舞的钢笔字写着“优秀班委吴磊同学”。  
吴磊嘴里鼓鼓囊囊塞满了蛋糕，样子像只仓鼠，含糊不清地解释：“这是我得优秀班干的奖品……我自己都没舍得用呢。”停了一下又小声补充了一句，“段柏文想要我都没给——”话音刚落，就被一个箭步冲过来的刘昊然用力抱住了，刘昊然个子比他高一头，把他压制得毫无反抗余地。刘昊然看着他，漆黑的圆眼睛亮晶晶的，他吸了下鼻子，大声宣布：“我最喜欢弟弟了！”

“人与人之间情断义绝，并不需要什么具体的理由。就算表面有，也很可能只是心已经离开的结果，事后才编造出的借口而已。因为倘若心没有离开，当将会导致关系破裂的事情发生时，理应有人去挽救。如果没有，说明关系其实已经破裂。”  
“到了这一步，无论如何努力都已无法补救，即使生活在一起也没有意义。”  
吴磊的眼睛直直地盯着头顶的白炽灯，灯光刺得他忍不住再次闭上了眼，闭上眼以后视网膜上也还是一片刺眼的白色。“我最喜欢弟弟了”，刘昊然稚嫩的童音穿越时间长河回荡在他耳边，房间里太安静了，连他喃喃自语的声音都被放大得很清晰。

“生日快乐啊，哥哥。”

 

“……你还留着这个啊。”刘昊然的语气有点讶异。  
他正和吴磊一起在吴磊租的房子里收拾东西。本来电话里他是说他国庆回家的时候，他妈妈给吴磊装了几瓶辣酱，让他给吴磊拿过来，结果到了地方发现他房间里堆满了吴成江给他打包了寄过来的行李，有的连快递包装都还没拆，他尴尬地停在门口，甚至找不到下脚的地方。本来想着干脆就不进门了，随口说了句“你有空也把这收拾收拾”，吴磊理直气壮回过来“正好你来了，帮忙搭把手吧”，这么多年下来他知道刘昊然并不懂得如何拒绝他的要求。  
他说这话的时候手里拿着一个打开的纸盒，盒子里是一双半旧的黑色限量球鞋。这双鞋是他送给吴磊的十六岁生日礼物。那时候吴磊想要这双球鞋想了很久，本来不是什么难事，但他那段时间恰好在和吴成江吵架，两个人冷战了整整两个月，这时候让吴成江给他买球鞋简直就是痴人说梦。  
那双球鞋对于当时的刘昊然来说价格不菲，吴成江每个月给他的零用钱不少，但刨去生活费和补习费以外也就不剩很多了。为了买到那双鞋，他连着吃了两个月的青菜和豆腐，直到看到绿色的东西就想吐。两个月下来他攒够了钱，人也瘦了一圈。他妈妈还以为是他学习太辛苦，一个劲地让他放轻松别给自己压力。  
但那毕竟也是三四年前的事了，球鞋的款式早已过时，吴磊高中的时候疯狂窜个儿，应该也是已经穿不上的了。他说，“我还以为你早就扔了。”  
吴磊笑了笑，语气听不出来是开玩笑还是认真的，“怎么会呢，这是你最后一次送我生日礼物了。”  
刘昊然脸色变了，他把盒盖重新盖上，然后突然站起身来开始穿外套，吴磊也不拦他，继续做着手上的事情，把他从真空袋里取出来的衣服一件件叠好放进衣柜里，刘昊然说，我不陪你收拾了，学校还有事。吴磊没搭话，不一会儿就听到玄关传来关门的声音，他看了一眼那只被刘昊然放在地板上的鞋盒，叹了口气。  
他又想起当时他的哥哥把他拉进房间里，献宝一样地掏出这只盒子，有点紧张又有点期待地问他喜不喜欢的样子。  
今时不同往日啊，吴磊。他在心里自嘲地笑了一声，把鞋盒拿起来锁进了衣柜的最底层。

北京正式入冬的时候段柏文做了个不大不小的手术，“你最好的朋友已经弥留之际了，就快死了，”他可怜兮兮地给吴磊打电话，“他必须要吃B大门口的海鲜粥才能活过来。”  
吴磊翻了个白眼把电话挂了。下了课以后本着人道主义精神，还是带着保温桶到学校门口的小饭店打了一桶海鲜粥给段柏文送到医院去。这家医院的住院部位置十分隐蔽，几条小路弯弯绕绕，差点把吴磊给绕迷路了，“你这找的什么破医院啊，大门走到住院部楼下至少得二十分钟，病人要在路上有个好歹……”吴磊一条微信语音还没发出去，一抬头看见从住院部大门走出来的人，愣了，“爸？”  
他俩坐在住院部楼下小花园的长椅上，两个人之间空着一个座位的距离。吴成江把滤嘴叼在嘴里，低头在口袋里摸烟的时候，吴磊突然问他：“我哥知道这事吗？”  
吴成江叹了口气，烟从盒子里抽出来一半，又给塞了回去，“你刘阿姨不让说。”  
“他早晚要知道的。这事早知道比晚知道好，知道得早还能多留点时间给他尽尽孝。”吴磊看着吴成江看他的眼神，心里忽然升起一阵没由来的烦躁，“别，您别这么看着我——我不会去跟他说的，您自己想办法。”他顿了顿，苦笑了一下，“总不能我哥这一生所有的坏消息，都是从我这知道的吧。”  
他已经拎着保温桶站起来了，无意一眼看到他爸鬓角边层层叠叠的白头发，又深吸了口气，有点不忍地补了一句，“您也少抽点吧。我改天再来看刘阿姨。”

吴磊舀了一大勺粥粗暴地塞进段柏文嘴里，堵上了他喋喋不休的“你上个楼怎么上了二十分钟我还以为你被外星人绑架了”。段柏文抱着保温桶呼噜呼噜喝粥的时候，他才解释说：“我刚在楼下遇见我爸了，和他说了几句，耽误了点时间。”  
“你爸？你爸来北京了啊？”  
“嗯。”  
“叔叔怎么了？生病了？没什么大问题吧？”  
“他没事，他是带我后妈来看病。”吴磊停了停，“我后妈乳腺癌晚期，癌细胞已经扩散了，说是没救了。”  
“……啊？”段柏文的勺子咣当一声掉进已经空了的保温桶里，他呆呆地看着吴磊，有点不知道该怎么接话，“你后妈？就是……刘昊然他妈？”  
“嗯。”  
段柏文是他从前同学里为数不多知道他和刘昊然不是亲兄弟的人。其他人都以为他俩只是一个跟爸姓一个随妈姓。  
段柏文彻底不知道说什么了，半天憋出来一句：“……那刘昊然知道吗？”  
吴磊感觉刚刚和吴成江说话的时候那股莫名其妙的烦躁又回来了：“现在还不知道，但我估计也快了吧。”  
“唉。”段柏文叹了口气，两个人相对无言地沉默了一会儿，他没忍住问吴磊：“其实我当时一直都挺好奇的……你跟你哥，以前关系不是特别好的吗？后来怎么……”怎么就变成现在这样了。这句话他在嘴边过了一圈，还是咽下去没有说出口。  
从前刘昊然弟控在他们学校是出了名的，段柏文至今记忆犹新初一他们入学军训的时候，刚升上高一的新科学生会主席刘昊然就经常跑到他们宿舍来，表面是关心新生训练和适应情况，实际是趁着职务之便来给他弟铺床送零食。他们变成今天这样，着实令他觉得很困惑。  
吴磊一直没说话，段柏文差点就要说算了的时候，他突然开了口：“你还记不记得我们高一的时候，柯达被学校开除那件事？”  
段柏文努力地回忆了一下，一拍大腿，说噢，就是写情书表白被抓包那个吧，我记得他跟你哥关系还很好。  
吴磊点点头，然后说：“那你知道他那封情书就是写给刘昊然的吗？”  
“……啊？”段柏文过了好一会儿才从震惊里恢复过来，“我操原来他是弯的啊？看不出来啊……”过了会儿又自言自语道，“不过这就解释得通了，我当时就觉得陈主任虽然对早恋严防死守，也不至于人家写个情书就给开除了，敢情还有这么个内幕啊……”他感慨完了，突然反应过来：“不对啊，那这跟你和你哥有什么关系啊？”

一眨眼事情也就过去好几年了。回忆起来好像也就是他十六岁那年，他初三，刘昊然高三，就在刘昊然送给他那双作为生日礼物的限量球鞋的不久之后。他至今都还记得那个下午，暴雨如注，那雨势大得说是瓢泼都嫌轻了，他此前没有，此后也再也没见S市下过那样大的雨。刘昊然和他那个叫柯达的朋友是一前一后从办公室出来的，还有他们各自的父母。柯达的额角还凝固着一块醒目的，已经干涸了的血痕，是刚刚被他自己的父亲推到办公室的铁柜上撞出来的。  
吴磊站在走廊这端，他们在那一端。刘昊然忽然转过身来，他们的目光隔着一条不算长的走廊对上了，刘昊然的眼神很疲惫，但他从这疲惫里辨认出一丝藏得很深的伤心和困惑。他不禁想到一件无关紧要的事情，小时候刘昊然被他莫名其妙地推倒在沙坑里的时候，脸上也会是这样的表情吗？  
刘昊然问他，吴磊，是不是你？  
然后他就明白，刘昊然其实已经什么都知道了。

他抬起头，看着段柏文的眼睛，淡淡地说：“那封情书，是我拿给陈主任的。”

 

他隔天要到医院去看刘韶仪的时候，吴成江说他们已经办好出院手续准备回家了。“你刘阿姨说反正也治不好了，她不想连最后的时间都要在医院待着，烧钱遭罪。”电话里吴成江的声音听起来衰老了许多，不像他从前那样中气十足，吴磊小时候一度为了这个很怕他，到现在跟他也不算亲近。吴磊听他说话，心里竟然感到一种和那天看见他满头的白发时相似的不忍。吴成江在这通电话里还说他们已经把事情告诉刘昊然了。他没主动说刘昊然的反应怎样，而吴磊尽职地扮演着一个和刘昊然关系一般甚至是恶劣的弟弟的角色，淡淡地哦了一声，然后只是说，那您让刘阿姨好好休息，我元旦放假回家去看你们。  
元旦他和刘昊然都回了家，当然，飞的还是两趟不同的航班。他进门的时候刘昊然和他妈妈两个人正坐在餐桌旁边包饺子。他妈妈瘦了很多，她本来是个胖胖的，看起来慈眉善目的女人。听到他进门的声音，她笑着抬头招呼他，“磊磊回来了，你爸爸买醋去了，咱们今晚包饺子吃。”她脸色看着不太好，透着一种被病魔折磨过的人脸上常见的筋疲力尽的蜡黄，精神看起来却很不错，兴致也很高。刘昊然也抬起头，淡淡地看了他一眼，说了句“回来了“，算是打过招呼。他发现这段日子以来瘦了许多的人并不只有刘韶仪一个。  
他们家里的氛围一如往常，每个人都在尽力表现得像什么事都没发生，也不会有什么事在不远的将来发生。晚饭吃的饺子，刘韶仪还做了一些别的菜，她很会做饭，不像吴磊自己的亲生母亲，速冻饺子都能煮成一锅面糊。他还记得刘韶仪刚搬进这个家来的时候，他曾经为了表示自己对他们母子的反抗和不满，立誓哪怕绝食饿死也不吃她做的饭，没想到只是闻到她做的红烧排骨的味道就立刻沦陷了。她甚至还会自己做地瓜丸，一种炸得金黄酥脆的糯米球，里面塞着地瓜或者芋泥的馅料，吴磊一个人能吃一盘。  
他垂下眼睛，原来不知不觉已经十三年了，他已经吃了十三年这个女人做的饭了。  
他还在愣神的时候，忽然听到坐在他对面的刘昊然，以一种过于欢快的口吻宣布，他有女朋友了，而且已经进入谈婚论嫁的阶段。“是我大学的同学，”他说，“这次本来要带她一起回来的，她家里临时有点事。等过年吧，过年我就带她回来给你们看看。”  
吴磊猛地抬起头，而刘昊然的目光专心致志地注视着面前的油焖大虾，半分视线都没分给他。  
刘韶仪和吴成江面面相觑，吴成江呆了一会儿，才开口说，“……怎么之前也没听昊然提起过……”  
“想着等定下来以后，再给你们一个惊喜。”现在刘昊然的目光又专心致志地盯着他妈妈了，依然是半分余光都分不出来给他吴磊，“妈，你之前不是老念叨着要我找女朋友吗？你看，我这下直接给你带了个儿媳妇回来。”  
刘韶仪还是呆呆的，没反应过来一样，“但……但你还没到法定……”  
刘昊然迫不及待地打断他：“我们可以先订婚。”  
疯了，吴磊看着面前的饺子，心里想，刘昊然疯了。他知道自己在说什么吗？女朋友？订婚？他又想到他之前和吴成江说“知道得早还能留点时间让他尽尽孝”——好嘛，刘昊然原来是这样尽孝的。他的哥哥一向擅长在各个方面给他惊喜。  
刘韶仪眼圈迅速红了，不是喜极而泣的那一种，“小源，你没必要这样，我……”  
刘昊然再一次打断她，妈你说什么呢？他的声音依然维持在那个过于欢快和高昂的频率上，字正腔圆得仿佛舞台剧表演，我们是真心相爱的。  
好一个真心相爱。吴磊几乎要笑出声了，他说过了，他的哥哥一向擅长在各个方面给他惊喜。

饭后吴成江和刘韶仪出门去散步了，剩下他和刘昊然两个人在家里收拾吃剩的晚饭。刘昊然背对着他在洗碗，整个厨房里只听见哗啦啦的水流声，他听起来觉得那不是水龙头里流出来的水，而是他和刘昊然之间相隔的一条滔滔大河，从他十六岁那年的春天，划下的一条泾渭分明的滔滔的大河。刘昊然洗完最后一个碗，把龙头拧上了，拿起搭在水槽上的干抹布开始把洗好的碗一个个擦干净。但吴磊还是能听见那水流的声音，滔滔不绝，没日没夜地在他耳边奔流了三年的一条滔滔的大河。  
“女朋友，订婚，下一步是什么，你是不是还要抱个孩子回来说是你们未婚先孕啊？”他听见自己的声音这样说，这不是他的本意，真的不是，他十六岁那个春天就对自己发过誓再也不去招惹刘昊然了，但此刻他发现他控制不了自己的声音了，“刘昊然，你真当全家人都跟你一样傻？”  
刘昊然转过身来面对着他，面无表情，声音平静，“我听不懂你在说什么。”  
“你少他妈装蒜了，你哪来的女朋友？”吴磊提高了声音，他意识到他正在让自己在刘昊然面前陷入一个难堪的境地，但他控制不了他自己。  
果然，刘昊然看着他，充满讽刺地轻轻笑了一下，就是那个笑容刺痛了吴磊，让他无法自制地往更深的深渊里滑进去，“对，你当然可以有女朋友，你多受欢迎啊，只要你想，你愿意有几个女朋友就有几个。”他也学着刘昊然刚才的样子，充满讽刺地轻轻笑了一下，他知道他接下来的话就是拿着刀往他和刘昊然心上共同的那个已经结痂多年的沉疴上捅，但他已经无所谓了，并决意不见血就不罢休，“问题是你想吗？你喜欢得上女人吗？那个人叫什么来着，柯达是吧，你不是很喜欢他吗？你不是很痴情的吗？你这么多年为了他不是都恨死我了吗？你现在拿女朋友来糊弄谁呢，你他妈什么时候能停止自欺欺人，你以为全家还有谁不知道，你他妈就是同性……”他的声音戛然而止，刘昊然看着他，眼神冷得像一把寒冰淬成的冰刀，但那双眼睛里不是冷漠，而是一层层堆叠起来的灰心和绝望。刚刚他打吴磊那一拳用了十成的力气，连自己的指节都微微泛着红。这么多年这是他第一次对吴磊动手，他们本来是一对从来没有打过架的兄弟——以前压根打不起来，从来都只有吴磊单方面欺负他的份儿。哪怕高中那一次，他都没有舍得对吴磊动手。“这么多年了，你还是一样不把别人的人生和努力当回事。”刘昊然讲话的声音一点温度都没有，“如果你到现在还觉得，我生你气是因为喜欢柯达，那我真的很失望。”  
吴磊低着头，刚刚刘昊然那一拳一点都没有手软，他半边脸，连带着耳朵都是麻的，双耳嗡鸣中，那条一直流淌着的大河的水流声却消失了。这么多年了刘昊然终于把这一拳挥了出去，向着他。——他心里竟然感到一种如释重负的轻松。他不知道他错过了本该面无表情的刘昊然此刻皱着眉毛看着他，伤心又困惑，好像一点办法都没有了的样子的表情。刘昊然顿了顿，又说，“我知道你一直都讨厌我。以前我总觉得你年纪小不懂事，我让着你是应该的，后来是觉得既然这样，也许距离离得远一点，也许我不再用我自以为好的方式对待你，我们两个都会比较轻松一点。结果也还是一样，什么都没变。”他说话的声音好像在忍受着某种强烈的痛苦，说到最后却忽然故作轻松地自嘲地笑了一下，“不过也无所谓了，如你所愿，我们很快就不用继续做兄弟了。”  
吴磊心中一紧——不用继续做兄弟了，这是什么意思？他过去十三年来一直默认，他和刘昊然是会一辈子绑在一起的，哪怕他们好几个月不联络，不再对彼此说生日快乐和节日祝福，哪怕他曾经对刘昊然不屑一顾而如今刘昊然对他恨之入骨，但他们总是要一辈子绑在一起的。刘昊然再不情愿，再对他冷淡，也还是会陪着他去宜家挑床垫，顺从地去给他排队买甜筒，他一句话就留下来陪他一起收拾房间，哪怕他们从来都特意买不同航班的机票，目的地毕竟也是同一个家，他们还是要坐在同一张桌子的两边一起吃晚饭。而刘昊然现在说，连兄弟也不要和他做了——恐惧像只无形的大手，扼紧了他的脖颈，他几乎要透不过气来。他想说不是的，不是这样的，他不讨厌刘昊然，一点都不，也许最初有过吧，但那也是最开始的事了，小孩子的讨厌，怎么能够当真呢？他想说我不是因为讨厌你才那样对柯达的，我是嫉妒，我嫉妒得快要发疯了，他凭什么可以这么轻而易举地就说喜欢你——他可以说出来的，他当然可以说，他——  
他伸手抓住要从他身边走开的刘昊然的手腕，“你，你留在这陪阿姨吧，”他听到干涩的声音从他的舌苔下磕磕巴巴地挤出来，明明他想说的根本不是这个，“我回学校了。”  
刘韶仪和吴成江散步回来的时候，刘昊然还维持着那个姿势站在那里，听到开门的声音他仿佛忽然惊醒了似的，抬头怔怔地看着门口，勉强地笑了下，“你们回来了。”  
他看不见自己的表情，别人却是能看见的。刘韶仪发现沙发上吴磊的外套和行李已经都不见了。她和吴成江彼此对视了一眼，两个人都没说话。  
过了会儿吴成江叹了口气，说，“我下楼买包烟。”

吴磊回到北京的一个星期后，收到了一个从家里寄过来的包裹，寄件人是刘韶仪。他拆开快递，看见一本已经开始褪色的，彩色奥特曼封面的笔记本。已经发黄的纸张第一页写着“优秀班委吴磊同学。”  
往后翻一页就是这本笔记本上的第一篇日记，日期是十二年前的十月十日，刘昊然的生日：  
“2006年10月10日，天气晴。今天爸爸带我们一起去外面吃了饭，还给我买了蛋糕。买蛋糕的时候爸爸问我想要什么味道的，其实我最喜欢草莓的，但我知道弟弟喜欢吃巧克力，所以我就让爸爸买了巧克力蛋糕。  
没想到弟弟会给我准备生日礼物，我最喜欢奥特曼了，弟弟对我真好。我最喜欢弟弟了，我对弟弟要比弟弟对我更好才行。”  
那字迹他一看就知道是刘昊然的，歪歪扭扭，但又一笔一画，力透纸背。让他想到很多年前那张被他揉成一团丢到垃圾桶里的作文纸，又想到他小学的时候，暑假学校常常布置看世界名著写读后感的作业，他小时候第一讨厌的事情是写作文，第二讨厌的事情是看字比图多的书，所以那些读后感的作业，有大半都是那时候已经上初中的刘昊然模仿着他的口吻完成的，反正他俩的字一样丑，老师也很难辨认得出来。  
那些作文他大多是看也不看就上交的，只有一回，因为刘昊然完成得过于认真，他那篇读后感被老师当作优秀范文表扬了，还鼓励他当着全班同学的面把他的作文读一遍。十岁的吴磊不情不愿地站起来，捏着薄薄的作文本，奶声奶气地照着上面刘昊然狗爬一样的字迹朗读出声——  
“玫瑰当然爱小王子。不过当你真的喜欢一个人的时候，就会想很多，会很容易办蠢事，说傻话，更别说，那个人像小王子那么可爱。玫瑰很温柔，其实她只是不知所措罢了，至于小王子，他还太小了，不明白玫瑰的温柔。他的离开也许并不是坏事。”  
“他太年轻了，不明白该如何爱她。”

那天他和刘昊然吵完架，拿着回家以来压根还没打开过的行李箱和外套从家里出来的样子，狼狈到可以说是落荒而逃。他拖着箱子到处乱走，不知不觉就走到了他和刘昊然的小学门口。这条街早已不是他熟悉的样子了，从前散落四处的杂货店全给拆了，新开起来的全是门面敞亮的面包店和奶茶店，连快餐店门口也竖着有机食材的招牌。铁质的大门拆了，换了电动的，他想起他那时候早上总是起不来床，最后连累刘昊然跟他一起迟到。因为迟到，刘昊然肩膀上的袖章从三道杠换成了两道杠，最后变成一道。他毫无愧疚之心，刘昊然也完全没有怪他的意思，反而一如既往地嘿嘿傻乐着说终于不用担心被抽到在校庆上带头诗朗诵了。  
两家奶茶店之间夹着一家不起眼的小书店，从他小学起就在那里的，他从前常和刘昊然到这里来看漫画，准确地说是吴磊和他的朋友来，刘昊然是自己跟着的——是这条街上他唯一还觉得熟悉的东西。店铺里面一如既往的狭窄和逼仄，空气里翻滚着一阵灰尘的味道。店里已经不只卖书了，店铺从中间隔开，一半的货架摆上了一盒盒簇新的进口文具。老板正坐在柜台前吃晚饭，还是他记忆里那个胖乎乎的地中海老头，唯一不同的是他现在已经全秃了。  
他进门的时候老板抬头看了他一眼，停了几秒后一拍脑袋：“欸，你不是，你不是那个，那个昊然的弟弟嘛！”  
吴磊仍是很恍惚地看着他：“你认识我……？”  
“你小时候经常和你哥哥一起来看书的嘛，”他笑眯眯地把吴磊打量了一遍，“你哥之前还给我看过你照片呢。不然要我认我肯定是认不出来了，小伙子长大啦，长得这么帅了，跟你哥一样——”  
“……我哥给你看的照片？”吴磊喃喃把他的话在嘴里重复了一遍，抬头看着他的眼神很困惑，好像他讲的是某种他无法理解的语言，“我哥还来过这儿？”  
“是呀，你哥经常来，他前几个月放假回来，还到店里来陪我下棋呢。哦，他还说你也考到北京去了，”秃头老板看着他，笑呵呵的样子像尊慈眉善目的弥勒佛，“可以啊，你们爸妈有福气，两个儿子都这么有出息。”

日记本上最后一篇日记的时间是三年前，刘昊然离家去上大学的前一天，他哥哥十几年来没有任何进步的狗爬字歪歪扭扭地写着：  
“我太年轻了，不明白该如何爱他。”

他再见到刘昊然是在刘韶仪的葬礼上。  
他们自元旦那场莫名其妙的争吵之后，就没有再见过面。他偶尔给吴成江打电话，知道刘昊然请了长假留在家里，也知道了他后来还是没有往家里带回什么所谓的女友。他再见到刘昊然的时候，竟然有种恍然隔世的陌生。他好像从来没有真正地明白过他的哥哥，无论是小时候对他百依百顺的那个刘源，还是后来对他心灰意冷的这个刘昊然。  
刘昊然一个人坐在殡仪馆门口的长椅上，拿手撑着头，两条腿踩在长椅下的铁杠上，是一个近乎蜷缩的姿势。殡仪馆这种地方永远有种和生死有关的肃穆。数十年的人生，悲欢离合，喜怒哀乐，原来要不了百年也就是一抔黄土，众生平等，一视同仁。他看不清他哥哥的表情，但这丝毫没有减弱他感受到的那一股，像是心脏被放到榨汁机里搅碎了一样的无能为力的难受。  
许多年来他对母亲这个概念的印象已经很模糊，他很小的时候就意识到他父母关系并不好，或者说简直糟糕透顶。他的母亲其实是很美的，像她那样很美，而且很知道自己美的女人，无爱的婚姻对于她来说，就像把玫瑰花从花园里摘下来插进一只美丽的玻璃瓶里，那玫瑰除了萎谢以外没有别的命运。  
他母亲是他见过最不甘心的人，当初因为不甘心嫁给他父亲，又因为不甘心要离开他父亲，后来他父亲娶了别人，她还是不甘心——她的不甘心在他的童年记忆里，最具体的表达方式就是不耐烦。她对一切都不耐烦——家长会不耐烦，家庭聚餐不耐烦，一切必须参加的亲子活动仿佛都在加速她的枯萎。他和他母亲一起度过的那段短暂童年时光里，他时时刻刻都感到一种提心吊胆的恐怖，他记忆里全是她的声音在说，“不好好坐下吃饭妈妈就要走了”“不乖乖闭眼睡觉妈妈就要走了”“不好好上外教课妈妈就要走了”“你再闹着要买这个玩具妈妈就要走了”，所以后来她和吴成江离婚的时候，他一度感到非常的困惑：他好好吃饭也乖乖睡觉了，他好好地上完了每一节外教课，他连钢铁侠的玩具也不要了，她说的每一件事他都做到了，妈妈为什么还是丢下他走了呢？  
他最讨厌的日子是五月的第二个星期日，在所有人都热衷于举办亲子活动的小学时代尤其。“给妈妈洗一次脚”“跟妈妈说一声我爱你”，这样的任务他不知道要对着谁去完成，刘韶仪对他很好，但再好也终究不是他的妈妈。小学每年母亲节老师都要求他们给妈妈做一张贺卡，六年下来他攒了六张无人认领的卡片，不知道该送给谁。  
期间他九岁那年的母亲节，他妈妈本来说好了要来看他。他早早地换了衣服坐在客厅里等，捧着一束他前一晚特意缠着吴成江带他去买的粉红色的康乃馨。他从早上等到中午，又等到黄昏，听见楼道里的脚步声就立刻拔腿跑到门边打开门，但没有一次外面站着他的母亲。傍晚的时候他妈妈打来电话，“磊磊，”她声音听起来有种很匆忙的歉疚，“妈妈今天没法来接你了，对不起啊。”他还没来得及说话吴成江就把他手上的分机拿了过去，他们又开始在电话上吵架——“你做不到的事情就不要答应孩子——”又是这样。一场场围绕着他展开的争吵，但是其实没有一个人真的在意他的感受，他的父母只是要给他们的彼此伤害和相互刺痛找一个借口。  
是十一岁的刘昊然这时候从房间里走出来，蹲在他面前，罔顾已经哭得上气不接下气还要眦着牙对他装凶的纸老虎吴磊软绵绵的挣扎，他抓住吴磊的手，用一种非常郑重的语气说，“阿姨不来了，你还有我，弟弟。”

他走到刘昊然面前蹲下来，伸手去握他哥哥的手。刘昊然挣扎了两下都没能甩开，吴磊把脸埋在他的肩窝里，让这个姿势看起来就好像一个拥抱。  
“妈妈走了，你还有我，哥哥。”

端午节的时候，吴磊，刘昊然和吴成江，三个人一起吃了顿饭。  
家里少了主厨的人，大部分的菜都是外面餐馆订的熟食，刘昊然帮着吴成江拌了个拍黄瓜，又煮了几只粽子。他拿刀背拍黄瓜的时候，吴成江忽然在他后面开口说：“昊然……这么多年，在我心里，你和磊磊都是我的儿子。你……你明白我的意思吗？”刘昊然转头看着他，愣了一下，“爸？”吴成江仿佛为了掩饰脸上的窘迫那样，伸手去拍了拍刘昊然的肩膀，刘昊然已经比他高出半个头来了，他叹了口气，说，“所以，我和你妈妈……我们都是觉得，你们开心就好了，其他都无所谓。”  
他还没来得及说话，两个人都听到玄关传来的一声开门的声音，吴成江仿佛很感激有人将他从眼下这个他并不擅长的局面里解救出来，如释重负地说，“是磊磊回来了。”

酒过三巡，吴成江说要下楼买包烟顺带醒醒酒，把他俩留在了杯盘狼藉的餐桌上。吴磊显然是喝多了，刚刚喝的时候没觉得，现在酒的劲头上来了，他整张脸从额头红到耳根，看着和桌上还剩半盘的油焖龙虾有异曲同工之妙。他拿手抵着额头，揉揉眼睛又揉揉脸，最后仿佛终于抵不住那困意似的，头垫着胳膊直接在桌子上趴了下来。  
刘昊然有一段日子没见过他也没跟他说过话了，吃饭的时候他每次抬头对上吴磊的眼神，都很快躲闪着避开了，他的愤怒和伤心都消退以后，对吴磊剩下的全都是不知道该怎么对待这个弟弟的不知所措。尽管如此，他犹豫了一下，还是伸手去推了推吴磊的肩膀，“要睡就回房间去睡，在这趴着容易着凉。”  
吴磊迷迷瞪瞪地从自己的臂弯里抬头看他，下一刻忽然直起身来，冲他张开手臂，“要哥哥抱。”  
刘昊然愣了，过了会儿摇摇头笑了出来，他是真的被吴磊折腾得一点脾气都没有了，满心只剩下哭笑不得的无奈，“得了小少爷，别在这跟我撒酒疯了，”他低头揉揉眉心，“我去给你倒杯蜂蜜水醒醒酒吧。”  
他起身要离开餐桌的时候，被吴磊从后面拽住了，那只拽着他的手也没用上多大力气，只是轻轻地扯着他的衣袖，和那只手的主人此时此刻的表情一样，带着一种小心翼翼的讨好和忐忑，“哥哥对不起，”吴磊抓着他的衣袖，仰头看着他，很小声地说，“你不要生我气了好不好？”  
刘昊然看着那双从瞳孔到睫毛都湿漉漉的眼睛，一瞬间竟然有点恍惚。他想起许多年前第一次见吴磊，他第一眼看到的就是这双眼睛。那时候小小的吴磊站在门边，看着他的眼神相当不客气，但也因此透着一股执拗的灵动的生气，此后很多年里也是，哪怕是自以为是的样子也让人恨不起来，明明是只虚张声势的小猫，还真的把自己当作百兽之王——他有时候觉得就是因为这个，这些年来他对吴磊才充满了源源不断的怜惜和宽容。你爱上一朵玫瑰花，就要冒着被他的刺扎伤，冒着为他掉眼泪的风险，何况——何况，那是他的弟弟啊，再怎么样也是他的弟弟，他从很小的时候，就在心里发过誓“我对弟弟要比弟弟对我更好才行”的弟弟啊。  
他瞬时间心软得一塌糊涂。他伸手拍了拍吴磊抓着他衣袖的手，又摸了摸吴磊的头发，叹了口气说：“我不生气了。”  
吴磊仍然抓着他的袖子不放，“我最喜欢哥哥了，”他说，“哥哥也还是最喜欢我吗？”  
刘昊然定定地盯着他，没有说话。吴磊眼睛里又浮现出那种他多年来所熟悉的，不达目的不罢休的执拗，他不依不饶地又问了一遍：“哥哥还喜欢我吗？”那人眼底一片清明，哪里还有一点喝醉的样子，许多年前把无缘无故把他推倒在沙坑里的小混蛋，终于还是长成了一个迷人的大混蛋——然而他话尾里那一丝不易察觉的颤抖，还是让他的漏洞百出在这一刻露出马脚来，他应该知道的，他比谁都清楚，多年来他弟弟不过就是个纸老虎。

刘昊然终于败下阵来。  
“嗯，还喜欢你，”他听见自己叹气的声音，他终于还是向吴磊举起了白旗，“最喜欢你。”

吴磊这天晚上又梦到那个在他这几年的梦里反复出现的情境。是他们中学的操场，时间大概是某节课的课间，他一个人翘着腿坐在高高的单杠上，四下一片寂静，除了他没有别的人。  
然后他的哥哥就出现了，穿着蓝白相间的校服，从操场的那一端走过来，看见他便很焦急地跑了过来，站在单杠下仰头看他，让他赶紧下来，太危险了，不要摔着自己。他反问刘昊然，你不会在下面接着我吗，然后刘昊然就一言不发地走开了。  
他的梦境每一次都结束在这里。

梦里刘昊然一如既往地朝他跑了过来，一脸焦急地看着他，说，你快下来，一会儿摔着哪了怎么办。吴磊也一如既往地，无所谓地对他挥挥手，脸上的笑容很狡黠也很甜美，“哥哥，那我一会儿跳下来你要在下面接着我噢。”  
这一回刘昊然却没有走开，他看着吴磊，脸上是他熟悉的，他的兄长拿他毫无办法的时候会露出的那种无奈的笑容，我真是怕了你了，小祖宗。  
然后他张开手臂。

这一次他终于落进刘昊然的怀里。

 

全文完


End file.
